


The Family Business

by Reiven



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel Stiles Stilinski, Demon Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall are Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/pseuds/Reiven
Summary: It began with the death of a beloved fiance. Two brothers, Scott and Liam vowed to dedicate their lives to protecting the weak and the helpless against the forces of evil. Alongside their awkward angel friend and a demon whose loyalties remain uncertain; Scott and Liam travel the country in search of those the most in need of their help.





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Thiam AU Movie Fest on Tumblr, Day 7: Supernatural/Superhero. 
> 
> You can find the accompanying graphic set [**here.**](http://reivenesque.tumblr.com/post/169653909493/thiam-movie-au-fest-day-7-supernaturalsuperhero)

Scott and Liam were like other young men their age… except for the fact that they hunt monsters for a living.

Well…  _for a living_  might be a tad exaggerated since they weren’t exactly getting paid for it, not to mention the benefits overall were much to be desired. But they saved lives, so that definitely accounted for something. 

Somewhere along the way they got saddled with an awkward angel with an unpronounceable name – it was some Enochian word that probably meant angel of too many sarcastic comments, cause that was really the only explanation; who fell from heaven and ended up crash landing into some poor sap with an unpronounceable name, but they all agreed to just call him Stiles. He apparently lost some of his angel mojo when he fell and could barely use even a fraction of his angel powers. He couldn’t even get himself unstuck from the poor dude he ended up taking for a meat suit test-drive.

Scott was away on a hunt and he’d taken Stiles along as back up because Liam had been involved in a very unfortunate incident involving a pissed off ghost and a very,  _very_  sharp piece of wood that decided to get uncomfortably acquainted with his leg.

So he was stuck indoors in the gaudy roadside motel they’d bought out for the entire month, confided to three-hundred square feet of space for at least a couple of weeks or until Scott deemed his unfortunate sentence completed; while Scott was away investigating a police call they’d intercepted about a dead body found in the woods a couple of town over. The law enforcement people were convinced it was some sicko serial killer because it wasn’t the first murder with the same M-O, but Scott was certain was it was in fact a werewolf attack.

So he’d gone on along with Stiles, since they didn’t have time to wait for Liam to get back to fighting condition, and Liam was stuck staring at the abstract golden wallpaper and trying to ignore the sounds of the couple in the next room having very rough, very loud sex up against their adjoining wall and trying not to sulk over just how really fucking bored he really was.

And lonely.

And pretty damn stupid for getting caught by the ghost like that and taking a one way, face-first trip into the musky, hundred-year old master bedroom.

He didn’t notice the other presence that all of a sudden appeared in the room until he turned around and found the undesirable new presence lounging on his bed looking far too relaxed and with far too much impunity, his blue eyes gazing amusedly at him.

“ _Jesus!_ ” he exclaimed, trying but failing not to flinch at the unexpected sight.

“No, it’s just me Theo,” he said with a smirk, leaning back against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You scared the crap out of me,” he said, slamming the leather bound book that he was pretending to read back onto the table.

“Well, you’re kind of a piss poor hunter to let me get the drop on you like that,” said Theo.

“I thought I warded the room against your foul presence,” he spat, glaring at the nonchalant figure still perched far too comfortably on  _his_  bed.

“Why, Liam, you wound me,” he said, reaching up to grasp at his heart dramatically, “I thought we’d come to an agreement. I’ll come to you with information, and you go light handed on the demon warding on your rooms.”

“I don’t mean wards against demons,” said Liam, “I mean wards against assholes. Besides it was an agreement you made with Scott, who, frankly, trusts you a bit too much for my liking.”

“Speaking of Scott; what’s the deal with you two anyway? How are you brothers? You’re not even the same ethnicity.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re heard of the concept of adoption.”

“I won’t lie, Liam, I am intrigued. You intrigue me, the two of you – and you little winged feathered friend Piles,” said Theo, kicking his legs off the bed and straightening up, sitting perched on the edge and surveying Liam with an intense gaze.

“It’s Stiles.”

“Whatever.”

“Is that why you keep tagging along when you know your presence is not welcomed and not wanted?”

“Now you’re just lying to yourself. If you really didn’t want me here, you could have put up wards to keep me out, and yet…” he motioned to himself and does a casual wave over the bed he was currently sitting on.

“Oh believe me, if it were up to me, I would have,” said Liam petulantly.

“And yet, I see no trace of your ethnically incompatible brother anywhere, so technically it is up to you and yet you chose to let lil’ ol’ me flutter in and out at my own convenience,” said Theo and Liam really, really wanted to punch him in his smug-ass face.

“Fluttering in – as you said – is one thing. But I’d honestly like to see you try fluttering out right now.”

That caused Theo to still suddenly. He tore his gaze away from Liam to stare at the wooly carpet half under the bed; reaching over to pull back the corner to reveal a small section of the devil’s trap painted on the floor under the bed he was sitting on. His impressed smug look when he glanced back up to meet Liam’s eyes was really rather annoying.

“I don’t know if I should be impressed, concerned or slightly turned on by the fact that you knew to paint it under  _your_  bed, Liam. Are you trying to insinuate something?” he asked with a quirk of the lips and a seductive wink.

Liam groaned exasperatedly. There really was no winning when it came to Theo. “I didn’t know, it was just – you know what, screw you, demon. I’m honestly not sure what you’re trying to get out of us with this devil on our shoulder shtick or you have some bone to pick with some other demon and are using us as some sort of… I don’t know, lapdog, but it isn’t going to work.” Liam levelled Theo with a glare, pausing for a moment as he kept his gaze. “Christo,” he said suddenly.

Theo flinched back as if burned for a split second, his eyes clenched shut and when he opened them again, the whites of his eyes and his pupils were pitch black. He grinned all of a sudden; bearing teeth before the blackness receded, leaving the steely blue eyes staring at Liam amusedly once again. “Now that’s just rude, after all I came here bearing goodwill and news of your elusive colt.”

That statement piqued Liam’s interest immediately; after all they’d been after the colt, the gun that supposedly could kill all monsters, for almost two years. The trail had gone cold about six months back so they found themselves hopping from one job to another hoping to catch a scent of it again and up until that moment, they’d been dry on their luck.

“Then talk,” instructed Liam.

“Oh no, no, no,” said Theo, tsk-ing disapprovingly. “I came here bearing this precious,  _precious_ news and yet you’ve been nothing but rude and disrespectful to me from the get go. I think… we should make a deal – a little game between you and me. You tell me something about you and I’ll tell you something about me and when I’m happy with where we stand as besties, then I’ll tell you what I know about the colt – maybe even where it is.”

Liam rolled his eyes so hard he nearly saw stars. “You’re a demon, how do I know anything you tell me is even true?”

“I guess that’s a risk you’ll have to take,” said Theo, tilting his head slightly to the side, surveying Liam interestedly. “I’ll start. You and Scott… how did that happen?”

“Like I said, adoption,” said Liam. When his response was met by complete silence, he glance up to see Theo now sitting cross legged on his bed, his hands intertwined on his lap, an interested half smirk on his face and looking at Liam like he held all the secrets of the universe. Liam just sighed. “His mom took me in after my parents died. She has… something of a halfway home for people who have nowhere to go,” he said. “My turn: is your name actually Theo?”

“No,” said Theo simply. “How did you parents die?”

“Hang on, what the hell was that answer? I gave a long-ass, detailed answer and you just saddle me with a  _no_?”

“I said we needed to answer the question, I never said anything about elaborating,” he smirked, “You did that all on your own. Plus it’s about how you frame the question, more than the question itself.”

Liam groaned, muttering under his breath about lying demons.

“How did you parents die?” he repeated. Liam glared at him but didn’t argue further.

“There was a fire, they said it was because of an electrical malfunction – whatever that means – when I was six-months old,” he said, looking at the floor solemnly. “Both my parents were killed in the blaze but somehow they found me on the lawn in front of my burning house, completely unscathed. They said that one of my parents must have gotten me out and gone back in to get the other.” He wasn’t sure why he was telling Theo all those details – things he never even told to Scott until they’d been brothers for years. But somehow, it felt good getting it off his chest, and for some reason it felt good saying it all to Theo because he knew that if there was one person he could count on not to lay on the pity, it was Theo.

Theo was suspiciously quiet after his explanation which prompted Liam to turn to look at him and found him gazing at his hand strangely, an unreadable look on his face. When he realized that Liam was staring at him, the strange look disappeared from his face and the ice-cold wall made of cynicism and annoyance came back down full force.

“My turn – how did you become a demon? Why? I know demons are created from the most fractured, the most tortured soul; so what was your sin?”

The question seemed to throw Theo for a moment, Liam could see his mind scrambling to think up a lie or an over embellished story but he was prepared for it. What he wasn’t prepared for was to see the smirk slip from Theo’s face and to see an uncharacteristic serious look come across his features.

“I made a deal with the devil,” he said, his eyes sharp and intense, “To heal my dying lover –” That answer was definitely not one he was expecting and Liam had to keep himself from spewing the thousand and one more questions he had flashing through his mind – “Who then left me for my best friend,” he said. “So… I thought since my soul was void anyway, there was really no place lower than where I was already headed – so I killed them both with my own two hands.”

This time it was Liam who couldn’t find the words to reply. He looked away quickly.

“Why did you start hunting? From what I know, people who become hunters only do that because they seek revenge and have nothing left to go back to in life.”

That was a question that really forced Liam to think. “It wasn’t on purpose,” he started, not really knowing exactly what he was going to say but somehow found himself wanting to say something, wanting to explain what was on his mind and in his heart. It was weird that it was the first time he really felt like he wanted to do that and the fact that it was to Theo was doubly weird. But he thought that it was an unexpected moment for the both of them; he really didn’t know what he was walking into when he started but now that he was there, he found that he didn’t want to stop. “Our mom, Melissa, actually – she came from a family of hunters. She left the life when he became pregnant with Scott, and then she took in Isaac and me and we all sort of had this normal, Brady family dynamic – like,  _painfully_  normal. Scott was at university studying to become a veterinarian, and he’d just proposed to his girlfriend, Allison.

“And then she died… a demon killed her and… well – I guess the clichéd follow up is  _the rest as they say is history_. We’ve been on the road since.” Theo nodded, looking strangely entranced by Liam’s story. “Your lover… what was her name?”

That dredged up a small, genuine half-smile from Theo which left Liam with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. “I never said it was a  _her_ ,” he said, which left Liam even more shaken. “What about you? You told me the origin of Scott’s superhero story, but not yours. Why did  _you_ start hunting?”

Liam had to force himself to shake off the unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Me? Well… I guess cause it was what Scott wanted to do – what he needed to do, and he needed someone there to watch his back. Isaac just isn’t cut out for this life, so it just left me. And – well, I guess I like the feeling of satisfaction that comes with doing something – saving people and making a difference in the world. In a way, maybe it’s just my way of trying to fill the hole left by my parents, maybe if I can save just one person – spare one kid the hurt of going through what I did… it would all be worth it in the long run.” The whole thing was getting a bit too intimate that Liam really intended it too, but there was just something about Theo’s presence that brought out everything ugly that hid inside of him. “What’s your  _real_  name? Is it Theo, or is Theo the sorry dude you’re riding around in? If he even still in there listening to this whole conversation?”

“Hold your horses there, cowboy; I said  _one_  question, that’s like three.”

“I’ve given like thesis worthy answers to all your questions and you’ve only give me the equivalent of one-worded grunts that may or may not be a giant load of horse crap. I deserve these three questions. I’ve earned them.”

Theo smirked at that. “I appreciate your gumption, Liam, so I’ll bite,” he said, looking at the hand he brought up to hover in front of his face, “Firstly, I wouldn’t be too worried about this poor soul – or should I say, lack of soul. The lights are on but there’s nobody home. The train is in the station but there are tracks to nowhere. Th–”

“Okay, okay, I get it. You’re riding around in a husk. Not sure if I’m relieved or slightly creeped out but go on.”

“You’d rather there was a person in here tagging along, listening to your deepest darkest secrets?”

“No…?”

“So anyway, this fine specimen,” he said, motioning up and down the length of his body, flexing his arms a little which caused Liam to roll his eyes, “Heart-attack in his twenties, yadda-yadda, coma, no chance of recovery – basically the poor soul was half way to heaven already and his parents were crying over his body before it was even cold so I decided to spare them the funeral expenses,” he said with absolutely no sympathy to the family who’d lost their son. “Plus look at me, a shame to let such a fine looking meat-suit go to waste.” Liam couldn’t help but sigh over his nonchalance over the absolute disrespect in his statement. “What do you intend to do wi–”

“You didn’t finish answering my question,” he cut in quickly; “Your name.”

Theo snapped his mouth shut, his teeth almost clattering at the impact. He looked at Liam for a while and Liam kept his steady gaze, before he tore his eyes to look at the floor.

“You did have a name though – which wasn’t  _Theo_?” Theo nodded though he didn’t look up to meet Liam’s eyes. “What was it?”

It took a moment before Theo finally glanced back up, his blue eyes somehow a shade darker in the halogen light of the motel room. “I don’t remember anymore,” he said.

There was room to argue and normally Liam would have leapt at the chance but there was something in Theo’s eyes, in the tone of his voice that prompted Liam to keep his mouth shut.

Theo stood up suddenly, all traces of the momentary vulnerability gone from his face. He motioned to the carpet with a hand. “It’s better if I just show you on the map rather than have to explain.”

It took Liam a moment to understand what he was talking about, but once it dawned on him, he jumped to his feet – well, a version of jumped anyway, and limped over to the bed, standing unmoving for a few seconds facing Theo standing barely a foot away in front of him, before he crouched down, pulled the carpet back and using the flip knife he kept in the back pocket of his pants, scraped away at the border of the devil’s trap under the bed.

Once the devil’s trap was broken, Theo didn’t wait for Liam to stagger to his feet before marching over to the dinner table where stacks of books and old weathered paper were strewn over the surface.

Liam joined him just as he spread out the map over the length of the table; pointing to a section of the map which was a town approximately three days drive from where there were. “It’s an old hunting cabin; the previous owners were the Hales. The whole family were wiped completely off the map by an unfortunate…” he stalled suddenly, glancing up to just stare at Liam, “House fire,” he said and Liam tried not focus on the tone he used or the ominous feeling that all of a sudden flared up in his gut. There was more to the story than Theo was being upfront with. “I heard there was a single survivor: one of the sons. The Hales were the last people known to be in the possession of the colt and considering their… less than stellar history, I’m guessing the son would want to hold onto the last relic of his dead family – you know how sentimental humans are.”

Liam didn’t answer his last comment, his mind was already going through all the possible scenarios and the possibility of the lead actually leading them somewhere – perhaps even right to the colt. He knew the information would come with a price, it was always the case with Theo, but at that point he’d honestly pay anything to get his hands on the infamous colt and actually feel like they were getting somewhere on their quest to find the demon that killed Allison.

“What’s the catch?” he asked.

“Catch?” repeated Theo, feigning a taken-aback reaction. “I don’t know –”

“Cut the crap, Theo. We both know you always want something in return for your supposed  _help_. So what it is?”

“Is it so hard to believe that I might be helpful for the sake of being helpful?” he asked with a shrug.

“You’re a demon,” said Liam immediately.

“ _Point_ ,” said Theo, pretending as if the realization had just dawned on him. “How about this? Maybe I’m helping you because it helps pass the time? And it amuses me. The both of you amuse me; you and your geeky Teen Angel sidekick, Miles.”

“Stiles.”

“ _Whatever_.”

“So you’re not going to ask me to wager my soul or anything?” asked Liam skeptically, “Or something especially evil like wearing a Marvel t-shirt to a DC convention or anything like that?”

Theo actually laughed at that. “No,” he said between his laughter, “I might  _now_  that you’ve mentioned it, but no, I prefer your soul be right where it is,” he said. “Hell doesn’t deserve you,  _only I do_ ,” he added so suddenly and unexpectedly, almost teasingly under his breath causing Liam’s head to snap up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, but Theo was preoccupied with the map in front of him and acting as if he hadn’t said anything at all, so Liam chose not to pursue the subject.

“I have one last question,” Liam said when Theo continued pretending like he wasn’t standing right there.

“Hm?” came Theo’s acknowledging response which he gave without turning to look at Liam.

“Were you the one who pulled me out of the fire that night?” Liam asked and immediately he saw the way Theo’s shoulders stilled and his breath kind of hitched – but all of a sudden there was a commotion by the entrance before the lock clicked and the door flew open revealing a laughing Scott and Stiles bring up the rear, holding a couple of paper bags of groceries. Liam snapped his attention to the door for a split second before realizing who it was, but by the time he turned back to face Theo again, he was already gone, the map fluttering down to lay crumpled and half folded on the now empty table.

“Is everything alright?” asked Scott when he approached. “How’s your leg?”

Liam didn’t answer immediately, his eyes still gazing at the empty spot where Theo had been standing not a second ago before he shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to face Scott. “It’s fine – but more importantly, I have a lead on the colt,” he said, which immediately got him Scott and Stiles attention.

He repeated everything Theo had said to him, pointing to the places on the map and unable to shake his mind free from the image of Theo’s hand being on the exact same map, and his finger pointing towards the exact same spot. The intensity in his eyes and the way his brows would quirk when he said something especially annoying; the sound of his teasing laughter when he managed to get under Liam’s skin for the hundredth time that day and the way the corner of his eyes would crinkle when he smiled.

He had to remind himself that what he saw when he looked at Theo, the visage that met his eyes… that wasn’t Theo – that was just some poor dude  _Theo_  was riding around in. Hell,  _Theo_ wasn’t even  _Theo_.

But then he remembered what he said –  _‘to heal my dying lover’_   _– ‘I never said it was a she’_  – and he couldn’t help that it gave him pause. He didn’t even know if what he said was true, hell, there was a ninety-nine percent chance that none of it was true. But a small part of himself couldn’t help but whisper to him,  _what if it was the remaining one percent instead?_

It was weird and it was confusing and Liam didn’t know what to think or what to even believe, but his gut – his  _instincts_  told him that it was true; Theo wasn’t lying, not about that at least and once again Liam wasn’t sure whether that fact made him feel comforted or even more disturbed. The only thing he could say for certain was that he both dreaded and looked forward to the next time he’d see Theo.

“So where did you get all this information from anyway?” asked Scott.

Liam thought for a moment before he said with a small grin; “A little demon on my shoulder told me.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Ending my fest run with a fic. It's only right.


End file.
